une vie a poudlard
by lyra3000
Summary: l'histoire de 4 filles furie qui vont a poudlard qui vont découvrire.....
1. Chapter 1

une vie a poudlard

chapitre1

premier contact

j'ai 11 et demie, et j'en ai marre de la vie quel enthtousiasme . comment a mon âge sa ce peut ? je sui peut être un extraterreste **alice- **E.T téléphone maison(voix trés bizarre)

non ça le fait pas,ou peut être j'ai etais adoptée sa m'étonnerait je ressembles trop à mon père.Assis sur mon lit,je pense, je regarde,lorsque je vois une chouette

**alice-** tien maintenant les chouettes viennent me voire ,c'est peut être ma mère biologique

quesque je raconte,la chouette s'envola en me laissant une lettre,je couru la chercher je l'ouvris et je vis

. _cher melle chata_

_j'ai l'honneur de vous informer que vous etes inscrite a poudlard l'école des sorciers la liste des fournitures sont dans la lettre_

_vos achat se feront le 18 aout sur le quai du fou a 13 heures précises_

_votre train partira le 1 septembre a 11 heures _

_co directrices de poudlard_

_McGonagall_

**alice-**quesaco(quesque que tu raconte c'est du patois) attends un peu reste calme trés calme aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh je..je ...peux ...pas c'est un rêve tu dort alice je vais me reveiller

**man- **alice a table

**alice- **je ne rêve pas oh non c'est pas vrai

**man**- ALICE

**alice- **j'arrive bon je l'annonçe a mes parents

je descendi tranquillement (enfin presque imaginer un boulet dans l'escalier et bien c'est moi)

**alice- **papa ,maman...

**papa- **oui

**alice**- je suis...une...sor...ciè...re

**papa- **QUOI?

**alice- **(mince moi qui croyait être allait doucement) heu tenez

je leur tendirent une lettre,ils la lurent

**maman- **je...

**papa- **tu vas aller là bas

**alice- **bbbbbaaaaaaaa ...oui


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre2

rendez vous

le 18 aout au quai du fou 3 personnes sont là je me m'avance d'un pas trés assuré (juste avant de me prendre la gamelle de ma vie) aprés j'avance presque plus (quelle gourde) une fille vient a ma rencontre

**daphné**-salut (air toi tu vas etre ma copine que tu le veuille ou non)

**alice**-salut moi c'est alice (vite fait bien fait)

**daphné**-moi c'est daphné toi aussi ta reçu une lettre

**alice-(non non je suis venu ici pour enfiler des perles)** ouai j'ai cru au début que c'etait une blagues mais a force

de chercher la camera je me suis rendu compte que c'était réel

**daphné**-moi mon père est un sorcier je suis trop contente poudlard est une super école

**alice-(y'ab interet sinon y'aura plus d'école dans pas longtemps)**j'ai peur un peu comme même

**daphné**-t'inquiete don pas petiote je suis là

**alice-( ça me rassure pas du tout)**sa m'avançe bien

**dap**-HHHHHHHHHHééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé

**ali**-je rigole,tien c'est qui **(va y cerveau détourne la discussion si tu veux rester en vie)**

plusieurs personnes arrivèrent là je vis une femme venir vers nous.

**lidia**-bon tout le monde est là allons-y

elle leva un bout de bois (**daphné-**une baguette alice une baguette **alice**- maieeeuuu s'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux)

et lança deux étincelle violettes, une grosse détonation et un bus (si on peut appeler ça un bus) arriva.il stoppa

à deux milimimetres de mon nez un peut plus et il nous écraser

**stan**-bienvenue au magicobus, alors montez

**ali-**scregneugne de scregneugne (traduction bien ca alors)

**dap-**(trés calme) jésue marie joseph

**stan**-vous montez alors

on était une dizaine de personnes a rentrer dans une sorte de salle avec des lit,daphné et moi on s'assit (plus pour longtemps)

le magicobus repartit en nous précipitant sur la vitre qui separe le conducteur et les passagers

**ali-**AIE! touchant mon nez écrasé

**dap**- oh xxxxxx (censuré)

daphné était écrasé par 3 personnes

**stan**-nous sommes arrivé (pire q'une beuglante)

**lidia**-allons-y les enfants

**ali-**enfant elle veut mourrir (yeux-rouge-tueur)

**tom**-bienvenue

**dap**-hhhheeeeeeeuuuuuu bonjour (se cachant deriere moi)

la femme nous mene dans un cul de sac elle frappa avec sa baguette 3 pierres et le mur se sépara en deux

**dap**-comme moise et la mer rouge

**ali**-ah momo (air nostaligique)

tout le petit monde entre dans le chemin de traverse il'ya un peut (beaucoup) de monde,onéchangea

notre argent contre des gallions avec des nains moche au nez crochu

j'aurai bien voulu les shootez avec mon pied

Le soir je rentais avec une dizaines de sac (trés lourd) et un hibou mamère inspecta mes sac et se pencha sur le hibou

**man**-il s'appellent comment ?

**ali**-kaicha

**man**-c'est joli

je me coucha tranquillement en pensant a ma rentrée


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre3

espérance

vers 7h00 du matin la maison était en effervescence c'était le 1er septembre dans 4h mon train partez ma mère prépara

mes affaires je suis stresser

**ali**-bon kaicha viens

mon hibou rentra dans sa cage

a 10h daphné m'attendait a la gare

**dap**-t'est en retard alice !

**ali**-désolée mais ma mère est trés disons trop possesive avec moi

**dap-**pas de chance

**ali-**il vaut mùieux chercher la gare

**dap-**je la trouve pas c'est la 9 3/4

**ali-**bin alors ca c'est balot

on entendit

**mère**-poudlard express va partir mes lapins

**jean**-mais man il reste 1 demie heure

daphné couru versla dame

**dap**-escusez moi mais on cherche le poudlard express

**mère**-oh bien suivez nous mes chous

**ali**-**(chous nous lorsque je l'aurait mordu elle me trouva plus trés chou)** d'accord

on vit passer les 3 fils et la fille dans le mur d'abord on attnedu le massacre mais comme par magie

**(c'est de la magie crétine tais toi cerveau tais toi) **prenant notre courage a deux mains on couru et

travers la mur, daphné était trés pâle

**dap**-j'ai cru un moment que j'avais heurtés queleque chose


End file.
